


На связи

by WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Сет из 12 аватар 120х120 px, вес от 19 до 27 КБ.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q4: челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	На связи

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> ВЗЯТЬ БАННЕР ВЫКЛАДКИ
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q4"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAlpK2.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
